User talk:Madbomberfan
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Thomas and Friends TrackMaster Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Sister Wikis??? Hi Madbomberfan this is SirHandelFalcon (The one who you invited to this wiki) and well I have some wikis too and they are also about merchandise like Ertl & Brio & I was wondering if you could be a sister wiki to my wikis so do you want to be sister wikis??? SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 16:23, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay! :) I have the template code! SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 12:24, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Rules Hi Madbomberfan and also should we put up a rule page because well there could be issues were like people curse or stuff so here is what I came up with * No Swearing or using any sexual language. * No spamming. * Only edit your user page & not anyone else's (unless they ask you to edit their user page) * Make sure that what you name the image makes sense. In other words, do not name an image "jbf2354438fbcjw*Y78283eR%$&R&%.jpg", "Picture 004.JPG", "Capture 005.png" or similar. Name it after the article and what number image it is, for example, "SirHandel32.jpg" or similar. * No saying "Thomas is for babies" or anything like that. Because it is not, it is for all ages. * Treat others the way you want to be treated. * And absolutely no vandalism! So what rules do you agree with & which ones do you want to talk over??? SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 11:19,April 3, 2011 (UTC) So can I make the Rules page or you will handle it? SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 15:50, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Improving the wiki Hi, I've been going around the Wiki for a few weeks and using my knowledge of other brilliant toy wikia's such as the Lego Wiki, I'd like to give a few suggestions at, for now, the engines articles. First, I find the bio for the characters to be taking up more information than about the actual model, but this can just be one line, and there's a lot of uneeded information to know which could easily be found out in the Thomas Wiki. We need stuff like the year it was first released etc. I'd like to give you a demonstration for the article about Thomas' model. Another is the catagories. No offence, but I find the catagories for each engine to be rather crazy, do we really need black engines, four-wheeled engines etc? The only catagories that seem suitable are "Engines", "Tender Engines", "Small Engines" and maybe "Carriage-driven engines". One other thing is the whole presentation. I was thinking of putting a "Changes" section in most engines articles, that list the different types of changes and updates to engines made over the years. Another is "Variations" which lists all the different packs etc that the engine has that are just called their name. So for example, all different packs that are called "Thomas". I would like to express this in the Thomas article, and I just want to see what you think. Jdogman 04:18, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: YouTube and Help Sorry I do not have a Youtube account :( & sure I will take care of the Wiki while you are gone! ;) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 14:31, April 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: In charge Thank you very much for making me an admin, what things am I able to do being an admin? I also wanted to give you a heads up on some drastic changes I plan to do to the TrackMaster and Motor Road and Rail pages. Since this is a wiki that focuses just on all these ranges, I plan to put detailed information about what packs there were, packaging changes etc. There will be seperate pages for Plarail and TOMY Trains as well. Jdogman 01:45, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Admin Thanks for making me an admin MadBomberfan! :) I will do my best with Jdogman to take care of this wiki while you are gone! ;) ! SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 00:52, April 27, 2011 (UTC) First Vandal :O Jdogman! I found our first spammer! He/She made 2 spam pages about critics about Duke so I gave him/her a strike. He/She was an anon so keep a lookout for them. SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 13:24, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I do not get what you mean here is the anon http://tttetrackmaster.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:66.142.44.130 SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 01:37, April 30, 2011 (UTC) TrackMaster links? I noticed on the home page of the wiki, in the sites section there is a link to the original TrackMaster website by HiT Toys. Since the HiT Toys TrackMaster is discontinued, all other links to it now go to the official Thomas website. I was wondering if you would be able to get links for the other sections of products on that website, since I can already access the sets. If you can, I'd be able to add what is on there into the TrackMaster (HiT Toys) page. Thanks. Jdogman 04:28, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi, I think you have a really nice wiki here. I would lpve to see how i can help JRCS 08:53, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Your avatars Hi, Which font did you use to create the boco on you avatar JRCS 16:29, May 23, 2011 (UTC) doesn't matter JRCS 12:06, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Unapproved of Southland I don't think we should have the Southland stuff on the wiki. I'm sorry if you worked hard on it, but I don't think it should be there because it is a cheap knock-off and not an official licensed toy range. Jdogman 13:07, June 24, 2011 (UTC) what are you talking about? i did nothing wrong! Skullzproductions 18:29, July 10, 2011 (UTC) not mine moron Skullzproductions 04:15, July 15, 2011 (UTC) you know you're really stupid you're pinning lies on me about stuff i never make those are stuff from other users now please stop this i only used this site for fixing the Dart page now LEAVE ME ALONE AND FUCK OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Skullzproductions 04:36, July 15, 2011 (UTC) well i think you're not fit to be an administrator you're pinning lies to other people that didn't do anything wrong so please either be a good adminitrator & not pin any lies or give the adminitration job to someone trustworthy like Thomasfan also i'm not into female Thomas characters and you're stupid idiot Skullzproductions 04:51, July 15, 2011 (UTC) When did you use Thomas The Tank Engine Wikia? I ned the link. Ivan Kakooza 14:05, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Thomas Sir Handel The user Thomas Sir Handel is asking if he can be an admin on here, and he promises to be a responsible user. What are your thoughts? Jdogman 23:13, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Admins chat Hi Madbomberfan, it's been a while. Jdogman was suggesting that we have an admins chat sometime, just the three of us. And we would talk about any upcoming plans for the Wiki & such. It would be great for us to have a chat! :) Please respond soon! SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 14:35, February 4, 2013 (UTC)